


士海/露水

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 没人爱我们*
Kudos: 20





	士海/露水

门矢士并没有期待艳遇，所以看到那个男人时，他只感到反胃。

夹克搭在椅背上，黑色高领欲盖弥彰的遮住一半脖颈，很恶心，明明坐在那里就是为了勾引，却还是一副矜持做派。

但人总是两面三刀，当面一套背后一套，心里想和怎么做没有什么实质性联系，所以门矢士还是在他身边坐下，看吧台里面玻璃灯的光碎在这个男人的黑发上。他们交换了名字，理所当然的也要共同度过接下来的晚上，在知道名字后，门矢士就再也没从海东的嘴里听到“你”这个字，他甚至怀疑这一晚过后，海东再提到他这个露水情人，“士”仍然会代替“你”和“他”，让两人听起来好像亲密无间，彼此相爱。

“士，在想什么？”听到这话他才回过神来，发现已经开好房间到了最后一步，于是只好腾出精力应付海东凑上来的嘴唇。

门矢士以为海东的唇很锋利，该说不饶人的话，亲吻上去会让自己和他人都鲜血淋漓。但实际上海东的嘴唇很柔软，尽管温度较低，但还是软的一塌糊涂，让两人不顾一切的接吻。

口水代替血液淋在床单上，和海东的眼睛一起在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“士帮我口好吗？作为补偿一会儿我来动。”

听上去算是公平，但对刚认识的人提这种要求实在是奇怪。况且门矢士不想这么做。明明比起争强好胜他更倾向于避重就轻和随心所欲，可面对这个陌生人，他那点倔强忽然就被挑了起来，无论如何也不想让海东轻易如愿。

“那我再帮士口一次。”

他还没说出拒绝的话，海东就急着往天平里加砝码，看着裤子已经脱了的海东，门矢士头一次不知道自己怎么想，说是礼貌当然不可能，但确实有什么东西把他的好胜心击碎，让他沉默着掰开海东的双腿，他想说就这一次，往后绝对不可能顺着海东的意思做事，可是这一晚就是俩人的最后，露水在太阳升起后就会消失殆尽，他们是陌生人，今晚之后甚至不能算老死不相往来，只是回归了平常的生活。这么一来就更随便了，门矢士胡乱想着，含住海东的性器，也不刻意去收牙齿，就这么粗暴的往嘴里吞。

门矢士的牙齿擦过阴茎的表皮，他知道海东绝对不舒服，但对方似乎没什么不满，甚至可以说是乖巧的平躺在床上，曲起腿努力张得更开好方便他的动作。海东实在是瘦的令人担忧，门矢士扣住他胯骨的手被硌得生疼，抬起眼看到他胸膛下的肋骨随着呼吸露出浅浅的痕迹，接着又低下头去，专心含嘴里的阴茎。

确实只是含着，门矢士连让那根东西在自己嘴里顺利抽插都做不到，他含住顶端用舌头舔，剩下嘴够不到的地方就动手敷衍的撸动。

显然海东还挺喜欢的，他的大腿拢了起来，让门矢士的头发蹭在内侧需要抚摸的软肉上，抓着枕头的手也移到门矢士的头发上，好像想让他吞下去更多。

等到他腰胯渐渐抬离床铺，呻吟变成颤抖的尖叫，门矢士知道他要射了，盘算着怎么脱离海东的掌控时，按在后脑的手加大力度，突出的骨节像要刺穿他的脑袋，肩胛一沉，对方大概把小腿也搭了上去，得寸进尺的想要门矢士吞下精液。

怎么可能，门矢士不满的想，他掰开扣着自己脑袋的手，吐出了海东的阴茎，手指就着唾液在龟头上剐蹭几下，让海东射在他自己的小腹上。

对方显然还是没介意，顺从的样子该让很多男人心动，但门矢士怎么看怎么觉得违和。不过海东很快就熟练的把腿驾到门矢士腰上，抬起上半身急切的索吻，让门矢士暂且忘记了这叫人胃袋抽搐的温顺。雄性的膻腥味从一个人的口腔传到另一个，没人会喜欢自己前液的味道，但海东还是坚持和他交换唾液，用柔软的舌头和门矢士缠绵。

海东俯下身用牙齿拉下门矢士的裤链，眼看着要舔上内裤，门矢士说:“先说好，在这之后我可不想和你接吻了。”

海东星星一样的眼睛随着他的笑声在黑暗中敛去声息，“那只好让士先满足我了。”

说完他从枕头下摸出了什么，门矢士猜是润滑剂，但他不关心海东什么时候把这个房间摸得一清二楚，只是假装做乖乖听话的好孩子，老老实实让海东遵守诺言，自己打开自己，自己动腰把自己操射。

他连脱衣服都像在勾引人，掩人耳目似的拉扯一下高领，挡住突出的喉结，解下颈上的项链后，夜空一样的床上就少了一颗星星，取而代之的是明亮的静电，像宇宙里燃得噼里啪啦的恒星，却转瞬即逝的比焰火还快。

黑暗中的男人是条蛇，一丝不挂的肌肤是浅色鳞片，放荡的动作是勾引人类食下禁果的邪恶，只是伊甸园的男人和女人都由门矢士来当，羞耻和惩罚也都不会落到他身上。海东坐在他勃起的阴茎上，却并不着急脱下他的内裤。他用圆翘的臀部摩擦湿透的布料，吐出舌头又要索吻，门矢士偏过头去拒绝，抵住他的胸膛残忍的把他推开，觉得还算柔软就顺手掐了把立起来的乳头，让海东想要亲吻的嘴巴微微张开，露出几声猫叫一样的呻吟。

“你和多少人上过床？”

门矢士本来不想问，但是海东的手背和小臂擦过他的腰，把他整个环住了。门矢士能够感受到突起的静脉，从海东的手背蜿蜒而上攀缘到小臂，流动的生命和海东大树给人的冰冷感完全不同，门矢士就这样说一些自己也不明白的胡话。

海东瞪大好看的眼睛，让门矢士觉得里面似乎带了点吃惊的意味，不一会儿他又笑了起来，还是彬彬有礼的微笑，但是带了点门矢士说不清的东西，该是戏谑，他想着，或者是宠溺和爱情，这个想法让门矢士把自己吓了一跳。

“士是第一个，我第一次这么做。”

肯定是骗人的，门矢士想，哪里会有男人第一次操自己操的这么熟练，抠挖后穴简单的像扩张女人的阴道，适应几下之后就能伸进三根手指。

换成其他男人也许现在就忍不住把海东按进床单里操，但门矢士不会，他既不会在意拙劣的谎话，也懒得主动出击。

海东终于舍得拉开门矢士的内裤，胀大的阴茎被他握在手里，撸动两下就往自己后口塞。

门矢士开始怀疑海东的诚实性和自己对他自以为是的了解，海东紧的要命，肠肉缠在他的性器上抽搐，像个要关住门矢士的潮湿的笼子。

从腔肉颤抖的频率中，门矢士算是知道了对方有多疼，但温柔始终不是他在床上的处世之道，况且海东是自找的，门矢士想，我又没有说我很急。他拍拍海东的屁股想让其放松，结果适得其反，肠肉缠的更紧，也让海东有理由搂住他的脖子让两个人贴在一起，不过淋进去的润滑或者是海东自己流的水这时终于起了作用，让阴茎能够在其中顺利抽插。

门矢士看着海东把自己操到神志不清，吐着舌头说好舒服，士再快一点。就好像这是场多么叫人沉沦的性爱似的，可事实上门矢士根本没动，顶多握住他的腰和屁股让他方便一点，剩下的腰胯一直安安稳稳的待在床上，全靠海东自己丰衣足食。

“士，士……”海东断断续续的叫他，以一种委屈臣服样子，缩进门矢士的怀里，但做的事却一点也不卑微，他明目张胆的在人家肩上留下自己的痕迹，门矢士突然发现这和他想的一样，海东的嘴巴确实锋利，甚至不需要犬齿刺破皮肤，伤口处流下来的血就滴在了床单上，和海东的水混出爱情一样的淡粉色。

不光嘴巴锋利，门矢士搂着他也觉得他像把钝刀，尖细刻薄的骨头割得他流血，全身落下爱情一样的红色病症。

“士！”海东叫得更尖了，红色像是会传染一样在两人身蔓延，看起来要没过海东的鼻尖把他拉到欲海里窒息。“要射了……要射了士！”

海东咬在还渗着血的伤口上，疼痛让门矢士一瞬间回过神来，把肩头咬人的猫咪扯开，心说不喊我也知道你要射了，海东在他怀里轻颤着高潮，一抖一抖的去亲门矢士的嘴角。

门矢士按住他的后脑让舌头探进充盈唾液的口腔，把对方原本就因为射精而稀薄的空气夺走，好像真的想让他窒息而死。海东也不管是不是要因为接吻而死，放弃一切似的专注于眼前的吻。但门矢士还是在他死掉前放开了他，毕竟他们的下体还连在一起，海东现在死掉麻烦的只有门矢士自己而已。

高潮后的海东动作变得消极起来，他从门矢士的怀里挣扎起身，改成翘着屁股握住对方小臂，腰有一下没一下的摆着，反倒是那双眼睛，发泄完情欲之后就不再上翻，现在正挑着眉毛看门矢士，像个风骚的妓女。

门矢士不满的把他掀翻在床上，想着你这样我什么时候能射。海东却一点也没愧疚，反而笑了起来，好像觉得对方总是会被自己的美色引诱。门矢士想我才不是，你那点勾引人的技术在我这儿一点都起不了作用，我这只是想快点结束而已。

他挺腰把海东操进床里，一声声媚叫被海东的手遮住一半，另一半还是好好的传进门矢士的耳朵里，他握着海东锋利的胯骨，操开欲迎还拒的肠肉，带出的黏液湿了床单，让海东的腰落下时传出啪啪的水声，门矢士看着海东又被操硬，干脆的射了进去。

海东还算守诺，就算双腿还打着颤，他还是义无反顾的跪在门矢士腿间，舌面吮住疲软的阴茎，一口气吞到底让它在自己嘴里硬了起来。门矢士揪住海东的头发，他不是一定要占便宜的人，所以他并不一定要射到海东嘴里让他吞下去。但海东本人显然不这么想，他学着门矢士刚才的样子掰开脑后的手指，把阴茎又往里吞了吞抵住深处的悬垂体。舌头和接吻时一样灵巧，舔过柱身上突起的褶皱和筋脉，他一心一意的舔门矢士的阴茎，全然不顾自己流下来的鼻涕眼泪。

门矢士说不上温柔的替他抹了把脸，对上海东疑惑的视线，他说:“做的很好，但是有点脏。”

门矢士看着海东挑起的眉毛，感到性器正从软湿的口腔中抽离，接触冰凉的空气，他猜海东想说脏也不用你来弄，门矢士不想听这样的话，他按住海东的头把阴茎一口气插到底，如愿以偿的听不到对方令人不堪的发言，换来几声从喉咙深处传来的咳嗽和呜咽。那就这样吧，门矢士想，既然海东想要那就射给他，这不是什么坏事。

被内射到嘴里的海东干呕了几下，从喉管和气管涌回来的液体回到口腔，海东冲门矢士笑了笑，等到他起身门矢士才发现他也射了，精水在他的小腹汩汩流淌。

海东转身去了厕所，门矢士听到水流声漱口声和呕吐声，他觉得有点不自在，不擅长就不擅长，干嘛还要拼命给别人口交。但是水声放大了他唇齿间的干燥，等到海东回来，他想和他接吻。

海东拒绝了，为什么不拒绝呢，这本来就是门矢士说过的话，他捏住门矢士的脸颊，得意的笑着:“士要说到做到，我会帮士变成诚实的人的。”门矢士拍开他的手，不满的翻了个白眼，无所谓，他想着，明天这个人就会不见了，像灰姑娘十二点前要回家，吸血鬼遭到呼吸能力的攻击就会化为灰烬，露水一样无法待到第二天太阳升起，明天就没有能让自己生气的事了。他和海东紧贴在一起，谁也没有拥抱谁，谁也没有说话，就算门矢士的小腿下的床单沾满了海东下体的水。

可事实证明海东不是露水，他的起床气甚至比门矢士还大，会在对方摇醒他时钻到人家怀里，用还不太清醒的嗓音不满的威胁，士再叫的话我会一枪杀了你。

end.

*《超越爱情的永恒之死》  
和本篇没有关系，装逼用的


End file.
